


Be My Yoko Ono

by deirdre_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t mind being a typical sidekick, but Dean wants… something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Yoko Ono

Found [here](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/223489.html) on Livejournal.

 


End file.
